This disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory controller, a memory system including the memory controller, and an electronic device including the memory system. The disclosure also relates to an optical interconnection memory system and a data processing system including the same.
An optical transmission device modulating an optical signal to transmit data is increasingly applied to various fields in which a limit of an electric wire occurs. In the case of a long distance communication network, an optical transmission device is generally used and in the case of an electrical device, as an operation speed and the amount of data being processed increase, an optical transmission method is increasingly used in a short distance communication such as board to board and chip to chip.
In a bidirectional multi drop optical interconnection structure in which one transmitter is connected to several receivers and several transmitters are connected to one receiver, an optical splitter is generally used to transmit an optical modulation signal to several receivers. Due to use of an optical splitter, a light source has to output an optical signal stronger than a required optical signal strength by a receiver of the optical signal because the output optical signal is divided into multiple optical signals to input into multiple receivers and thereby the light source consumes more power than a receiver needs.